Severus es el desierto
by brujaverde
Summary: Una plática entre Lily y Mary antes de que la pelirroja cortara definitivamente su relación con Sev. Inspirado en "Cumbres Borrascosas".


_**Severus es el desierto**_

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, únicamente la idea de esta historia.

Me encontraba intentando hacer mis deberes de Pociones en el dormitorio, cuando llegó Lily, vio para todos lados como verificando que estuviéramos solas y entonces habló:

—Mary… ¿puedo confiarte algo? —Preguntó en voz muy baja evidenciando la privacidad que esperaba de mí, en caso de aceptar su confidencia.

—Sabes que sí. —Contesté al mismo tiempo que cerraba definitivamente el libro de Pociones Avanzadas posponiendo mis obligaciones. Para Lily era muy fácil demandar mi atención para tratar sus problemas, pero increíblemente difícil dejarme copiar su tarea—. Aunque antes te informo que Severus está afuera esperándote y amenaza con quedarse a dormir allí si no sales.

Ella me lanzó una mirada apesadumbrada. Sus ojos verdes y profundos presumían la bondad que sí poseía al mismo tiempo que ocultaban con desvergonzada facilidad el narcisismo del que pecaba a veces.

—Lo sé, por eso necesito hablar contigo primero.

—Habla entonces.

—Pues… es que no sé cómo decirlo, sé que me contradigo y que no siempre soy lo que todos esperan de mí, pero no quiero que me juzgues… prométeme que no lo harás. —Solicitó impaciente.

—En mi mente, ten por seguro que lo haré, pero si no quieres conocer mi opinión, no te la daré. Puedes estar tranquila. —Respondí con sinceridad, aunque fingiendo paciencia.

—Hace un rato hablé con James. Me dijo muchas cosas, se me declaró y creo que fue sincero. Me confesó que molesta a Sev por celos, ya que siempre está cerca de mí…

— ¿Y a todos los demás a los que hostiga? —La interrumpí.

—Dijiste que no me juzgarías. —Rezongó.

—A ti. James es harina de otro costal. Su actitud es tremendamente reprobable.

—Bueno, entonces te pido que no juzgues a nadie, ¿ok?

Una parte de mí deseaba dejarla allí, tomar mis cosas y largarme a la sala común a terminar los malditos deberes de Pociones, pero la parte curiosa triunfó apabullantemente sobre la primera y accedí a regañadientes.

—Está bien. No juzgaré a nadie.

—Entonces —continuó—, yo acepté salir con él. ¿Crees que hice bien?

—Se supone que no debo juzgar, ¿recuerdas? Pero ya que preguntas, te lo diré. Solo tú sabes si hiciste bien. Eres tú quien va a salir con él. Además no es nada definitivo, no aceptaste una proposición de matrimonio, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no. —Contestó pensativa a mi pregunta retórica. Creo que ni siquiera reparó en ello—. Pero no sé… James me gusta, hasta podría decir que estoy enamorada de él, pero por alguna razón no estoy saltando de alegría como debería, como si dentro de mí supiera que me estoy equivocando. Él representa algo así como un oasis en medio del desierto. En él no tiene lugar la oscuridad, es alegre, audaz, guapo, popular, viene de una larga línea de sangres pura y tiene dinero. Es un oasis hermoso y prometedor pero una parte de mí quisiera seguir vagando en el desierto.

Yo sabía quién era el desierto, pero no se lo iba a poner fácil. Lily era una princesa para lo que todo era demasiado cómodo.

—Entonces quédate en el desierto.

Lily había permanecido sentada en mi cama, pero de pronto, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos como desesperada.

—Es que no lo entiendes. Yo merezco algo más que desierto… algo más que Sev…

—Severus es el desierto. —Confirmé y ella asintió un par de veces con el mismo aspecto desesperado.

—Sev es un animal salvaje e indómito que ha sido apaleado y envilecido toda su vida. Si supiera cuánto le amo no me dejaría escapar y me condenaría a una vida opaca y lúgubre como él. Sev es mucho más parecido a mí que James y eso me asusta. A veces soy tan oscura, tan maquiavélica y apasionada… tan proclive a caer como él.

—Creí que amabas a James…

— ¡Claro que lo amo! Pero también amo a Sev.

—Dices que amas a Severus porque lo conoces y te sientes identificada. Para amarlo y para abandonarlo usas las mismas razones… las mismas excusas. Pero ahora cuéntame, ¿qué te hace amar a James? —Cuestioné sospechando una respuesta vacía.

—Lo amo por todo lo que dije antes.

—Sí, claro… el oasis, la luz, el dinero. Pero esas son razones equivocadas para amar. Y si llegara otro más guapo, con más dinero, más alegre, ¿lo amarías por eso?

Ella me miró con fastidio pero más calmada y se volvió a sentar.

—No conozco a nadie más así.

—Pero ese alguien más existe en algún lugar del mundo y dudo mucho que puedas decir lo mismo de Severus.

Lily resopló resignada al tiempo que se dejaba caer de espaldas en mi cama, sobre mis pergaminos, que no había visto, y los arrugó.

—Oh, lo siento, no vi tu tarea… ¡Por Merlín! —Exclamó cuando vio mi redacción de veinte centímetros que debería ser de medio metro, incorporándose nuevamente—. ¡Esto es para mañana! A este paso no lo vas a terminar. —Sentenció como si no fuera ella una de las causas de mi retraso.

—Tienes razón, vete y déjame terminar. —Dije molesta, ya tenía suficiente de la perfección Evans.

—No… espera… —Se mostró derrotada y me dio la impresión que eso había pasado muy pocas veces en su vida—. ¿Por qué defiendes a Sev? Creí que te caía mal.

—Me cae terrible, pero alguien tiene que hacer de abogado del diablo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero él es indefendible, Mary.

—Lo es si tu decisión está tomada.

Ella se puso de pie, al parecer definitivamente y se encaminó a la puerta, desde allí me dirigió su mirada más sombría y escasa de ánimo.

—Lo está. Y sé que mantener mi amistad con Sev y salir con James al mismo tiempo es imposible… diré adiós a Sev… —frunció los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo el llanto, para luego abrirlos y corregirse—: a Severus.

—Lo vas a destrozar, ¿estás consciente?

—Él es fuerte y yo tengo que pensar en mí.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Ellos también compartían el egoísmo y la ingenua y terca ignorancia de los que se dejan arrastrar por el destino, sin saber si será feliz o trágico.

— ¿Qué le dirás? —Alcancé a preguntar antes de que saliera del dormitorio.

Ella se detuvo nuevamente y respondió:

—No tengo que decirle nada. Él me ofendió y no lo perdonaré.

Yo bajé la mirada y no levanté la cabeza hasta que la escuché alejarse por las escaleras. Una vez más, Lily saldría bien librada. Sería la víctima perfecta de ese oscuro amigo suyo. Y ella jamás sería la responsable del dolor.

Esta _Lily _es más bien Catherine Earnshaw de "Cumbres Borrascosas". Si Snape se parece (mucho, demasiado) a Heathcliff, no veo por qué Lily no pueda parecerse a Cathy. Tal vez sea un poco OoC, pero no tanto, ya que, después de todo, ella sí abandonó a Severus y, seamos honestos, no aparece suficiente en los libros como para conocerla de verdad. Solo sabemos lo que hizo y lo que otros cuentan de ella.

Espero sus reviews… acepto de todo.

Y como siempre, gracias por leer.

Una plática entre Lily y Mary antes de que la pelirroja cortara definitivamente su relación con _Sev_. Inspirado en "Cumbres Borrascosas".


End file.
